Art of War
by SixPathSage
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke defeated Kaguya. However the future is lost and the world have turn into mindless Zetsu's. To save the world, use the Nidaime Hokage's forbiddan ninjutsu and Kakashi's Kamui. However something went wrong and Naruto and Sasuke have merge into one body. Together they are great, as one they are invincible. Enter Menma & he's going to kill the enemies of Konoha MenYug


**Art of War**

Author Notes: Naruto and Sasuke defeated Kaguya. However the future is lost and the world have turn into mindless Zetsu's. To save the world, use the Nidaime Hokage's forbiddan ninjutsu and Kakashi's Kamui. However something went wrong and Naruto and Sasuke have merge into one body. Together they are great, as one they are invincible. However to go back into the past they had to give up some things and now must rely on certain aspects of their skills instead of their gifts.

**Chapter 01: Return **

{Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt} – Sun Tzu Art of War

The dimension shifted and Naruto landed with Sasuke and Kakashi who was holding a tired and exhausted Sakura.

"You did it." The Yondaime said.

"Don't get ahead of ourselves, is Kaguya sealed?"

"Yeah she won't be returning any time soon even if she does, she does not have the strength to escape the seal." Sasuke said.

"We total kicked her ass." Naruto said.

"Humph."

"We got another problem. White Zetsu's are starting to emerge and have begun to attack the remaining humans." The Sandaime Hokage said.

"Is there any way to reverse it and change them back?"

"None that we know."

"The only way I can think of to stop this is to reverse time. However there is no jutsu that can alternate time." Kakashi said.

"Actually there is. I forbid myself from using it, but I accidently created it around the same time I created the Hirashin. I forbid myself from using it again, but in this situation it's worth it. With your Yin and Yang chakra and Kakashi's Kamui we should be able to send you two back."

"We better hurry, those Zetsu's are getting closer." Senju Hashirama said.

It was true, they could hear the cries of Zetsu's calling out and moving towards them.

"Yondaime, do you know any time seals?"

"I do, I used it once on Rōran to seal the power of Ryūmyaku."

"Good, use a time seal. I'll active my kinjutsu, at the same time Kakashi activates his Kamui. Let us beginning."

"Fūinjutsu: Jikan-Ryoku!"

"Fūinjutsu: Taimurainshīru"

"Place your chakra together and you should return to the past without a problem."

Naruto and Sasuke bump fists and they could feel the gravity pulling them.

* * *

Opening his eyes a figure gets up and clutches his stomach as if he felt he had a lot of energy drain from him. He gets up and looks around and notices that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He gets up and sees a pond nearby and goes to it with some difficulty. Looking at the pond, he realized that he had onyx eyes and black hair. There were no whisker markings but he look good. Around twenty one years old. He sits down and mediates. After an unknown time, he gets up and looks at himself.

"So Sasuke and Naruto didn't come to the past. Instead their charkas create me. A new being. I need a name. I have their memories and personalities. Hmm, Naruto once fought against a shinobi in a genjutsu world. His name was, Menma. That's a good name for me, I am Menma."

"First, I need to find some clothes. Best to wait till nightfall."

**Nightfall: Konoha**

Menma was in a store long after it was closed. It was a store that sold shinobi gear and he put on black ANBU pants with a black kimono. He grabs some weapons and a katana. Next he had to sneak into the Hokage tower. Getting to the tower is easy. Getting the Sandaime Hokage to believe him was another thing entirely.

Menma jumps on the roof using his experience in stealth and infiltration to get the tower.

"Hokage-sama, are you ready to retire for the evening?" The ANBU said.

"Yeah." The third said as he puts down his pen and lets out a breath of relief. He gets up only to reliaze something was off. He looks up to see a shinobi standing before him. Not one of his own. He quickly realizes that all of his ANBU were on the ground.

"You've become relax in this time of peace, old man." The shinobi said.

"Genjutsu?"

"That's correct, I believe it best if we talk alone."

"Who are you?"

"That's a good question, you see I'm create from the highest level of chakra of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. I call myself Menma."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to show you under a genjutsu Sandaime Hokage-sama. However I can assure you everything I will show you is true.

The Sandaime watch how Konoha was attack, Tsunade became the Godaime Hokage. How Konoha was thrown into the Fourth Great Shinobi war and a terrible monster was destroying the might of the Five Great Shinobi Nations.

"You once told Naruto, a wise leader does not seek war, but prepares for it. I suggest you take your own advice, Sandaime Hokage."

"I see, so you came from the future. What do you plan to do?"

"Stop the future. Try to save everyone before it becomes too late."

"Against my better judgment I trust you. I can feel Naruto's chakra in you."

"Yes but there were some drawbacks. I'm not a Jinchūriki nor do I possess the sharingan. I still have some of their original abilities. However, my chakra levels are not the same as Sasuke's and Naruto's are during the war. Especially Naruto's. Naruto was almost a god of chakra."

"We need a cover story." The Sandaime Hokage said.

"Already thought of one. When Orochimaru defected from Konoha, well I could have been order to shadow Orochimaru since he left the village. You destroyed all my records because you had a feeling that there would be spies in the village that would have tip him off. I contacted you in secret through summons. My mission was an S-Class and you couldn't tell anyone for fear of a leak to Orochimaru."

"Hmm, that would explain your knowledge and the secrecy. To keep your mission a success, I destroyed your records."

"We can also say I'm a survivor from a tragedy. Where my entire team was wipe out. I already know who can start that rumor. Though I have to place him under a genjutsu to mess with his memories."

"The Eternal Genin Maruboshi Kosuke."

"He can talk about me being a survivor during the Third Great Ninja War against a mission that went horribly wrong."

"Fortunately, there is such a tragedy. Kikyō Pass was a massacre and all shinobi's were killed."

"Then we should move ahead as plan Hokage-sama."

"We?" The Third said.

"I can't do this alone. I need your help."

"Try to socialize with the shinoib's and I'll put you in charge of defense and the tactics of Konoha. Your Intel is vital to prevent the future." The Third said.

"Then I'll get to work."

"I'll call a council meeting so you can explain to them what Orochimaru is up to and Akatsuki."

"Understood. Better do that now, it would be better if it was explain now instead of later."

The Third Hokage nodded.

"By the way, what happens in future? Who becomes the Sixth?"

"No one."

"I thought so."

* * *

All over Konoha a bird call could heard. Jōnin's all as well as ANBU woke up when they heard the called.

Jōnin's and ANBU alike came rushing to the Hokage Tower main chamber.

"It's a emergency meeting, level one." Gai said.

"What could be so important that Hokage-sama had to call us in the middle of the night?" Genma said.

Everyone was gathered around as were the Elders.

"Hokage-sama, why have you called us so late?"

The Third did not answer right away. Instead the third took a deep inhale of his pipe and let out a long puff of smoke.

"Twenty minutes ago, one of my operatives just came back from an eight year long mission."

"You mean a spy." Koharu said.

Danzō narrowed his eyes. He was unaware of any operative that was on a mission for a long period of time.

"Normally he wouldn't have come back, but he came back with vital. There are things in motion that Konoha can no longer ignore and must take action. Shiroi Senkō, please explain."

The ANBU standing by the projector nodded.

"Eight years ago, Orochimaru was discovered to have been kidnapping, Genin, Chūnin and even ANBU members to preform experiments on them. After the Sandaime Hokage-sama discovered this, he order me to shadow Orochimaru and discover what's he been up to. Unfortunately, the moment I did, Orochimaru joined, a certain organization."

"I don't like the sound of that." Kakashi said.

"The organization calls itself, Akatsuki. It's made up of ten violent and brutal S-Class Criminals you would find in the bingo book. I spent the last eight years not just watching Orochimaru but learning everything I could about this organization. Including their strengths and weaknesses. Akatsuki always works in teams of two. However, Orochimaru left Akatsuki after serving it for three years after he was defeated by Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Itachi is also a member. As far as I can tell, Itachi has no weakness. He's skilled in ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and close and long range combat. His partner is Hoshigaki Kisame, the Monster of the Mist. He wields a Kirigakure Great Sword known as Samehada that can absorb chakra. He's skilled in ninjutsu and taijutsu as well as close to long range combat. He's skills in genjutsu is most likely poor which is why he is paired up with Itachi in the first place. The next pair is an odd pair. Sasori of the Red Sands and a former Iwa Explosion Corps Captain and terrorist Deidara. They like to argue about what art is. Both are long range specialist. Deidara is weak against lightning elements and doesn't think too well in a combat situation. Sasori on the other hand is extremely level headed and skilled in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Like Orochimaru he too like to experiment on the body, and I know he did something to himself but I haven't found out what. You best bet is to fight Sasori in close combat. However, because not to get a scratch. He uses his own poison. The next person is a Takigakure shinobi who rumor has it, fought the Shodaime Hokage once."

"Impossible." Koharu said in shock.

"That's just the rumor. They say he's the oldest Akatsuki member and is motivated by greed. In other words, money. So those of you with bounties on the black market be careful to cross this guy. He's skilled in ninjutsu and taijutsu with his primary element being Earth Releases, but he can use the other four as well. He's master at close range to long range attacks. Genjutsu is your best shot. A rumored Akatsuki is named Hidan. According to my information, Akatsuki claims he's immortal. That he can't die. He's apart of some cult known as Jashin. He is the weakest member but he's tough. He sucks at Genjutsu so use that to your advantage."

"That makes six, who are the last four?"

"Unknown, I couldn't find any information on them. They are keeping to the shadows however, it's clear to me… that they are stronger than the other members."

Everyone began talking.

"Silence. Shikaku, I know you got a question so ask."

"Sandaime Hokage-sama, you would not call this meeting just to share this information with us when it could have waited till tomorrow. There's something else that your not saying."

"As expected of Shikaku-Sōsui. Your right, for eight years I followed Akatsuki and Orochimaru around, however, it was until recently that force me to return to the village. They are after something that almost all the hidden village's have in common."

"Jutsu's?"

"No, worse. They are after Jinchōsui. Your right, for eight years I followed Akatsuki and Orochimaru around, however, it was until recently that force me to return to the village. They are after something that almost all the hidden village's have in common."

"Jutsu's?"

"No, worse. They are after Jinchūriki's for some reason. There is a rumor that Iwagakure may has lost one of their Jinchūriki already. The Gonbi Jinchūriki Han."

"Which is why I called you all here. If this Akatsuki is trying to steal Jinchūriki's then they won't get our so easily. Kakashi, you are to train Naruto the best to your ability because if he should meet them, he needs to defend himself. Train him hard and tough, use his dream to become Hokage as an excuse, but he must be ready should the time come to face them."

"Is Akatsuki a serious threat? I understand that a group of S-Class Criminals is something to be worried about, but I hardly think it's something to fuss about. They wouldn't dare attack a Hidden Village." Homaru said.

"We must restrict Uzumaki Naruto's movement and have him under ANBU surveillance for twenty four hours and seven days a week. We must not let him out of our sight." Koharu added.

"I'm afraid that won't work for several reasons. One, if you burden Uzumaki Naruto, Akatuki will use that to their advantage and attempt to lure him to them. Second, Itachi is a former ANBU captain and would know your tactics well. Third, there is a rumor, that Akatsuki was responsible for the Kyūbi's attack on Konoha twelve years ago."

"What did you say?" Danzō said in shock.

"It's just a rumor I pick up. A small time shinobi who works for Akatsuki said something about how the leader of Akatsuki killed the Yondaime Hokage. I integrated him of course but, he knew nothing else other than a possible hideout in river country."

"Menma, I want you to train a team to counter the threat of Akatsuki. I'm going to give you access to my Jōnin and ANBU files. I want this threat eliminate. Danzō I want you to help him."

"Understood Hiruzen." Danzō said.

'_This could work in my favor.' _Danzō thought with a sly smile.

* * *

Author Note: Any suggestions are welcome, please review.

Fūinjutsu: Jikan-Ryoku – Sealing Technique: Time Force

Fūinjutsu: Taimurainshīru – Sealing Technique: Timeline Seal


End file.
